


Victor Creed/Reader Request 1

by TheElvishTrekkie



Series: TheElvishTrekkie's Wondrous One-Shots and Random Requests [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flash Forward, Fluff, Hunting, Killing, Romance, Smut, request, sorry if its bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElvishTrekkie/pseuds/TheElvishTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader is being hunted by Sabretooth...but very different events occur when they finally meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fated Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pink1096](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink1096/gifts).



> Hello! This is my first request, from Pink1096. I realized that I had to split it in two parts, so here is the first. The next part will be up when it's finished...it's gonna be great, guys. :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I own nothing! Marvel owns Creed, and you are the Reader!

*Reader’s POV*  
The woods surrounding you were filled with deafening silence, as if it knew that your fate was held in its very palm. The monster that was hunting you needed only a sound, nothing but the slightest breath, and your fate would be sealed, packaged and sent far away.   
Yes, you had committed a hideous crime – or so you had been told. The black-out you suffered in the immediate aftermath had wiped your memory of it, but others knew of your deed. And one such man, unfortunately, was the man known as Sabretooth – Victor Creed.  
You had been running from him for days, but you knew it was only a matter of time before he showed up, claws ripping towards the heartbeat in your throat. And there would be no place on this earth that you could hide forever from such a man.   
Now, in the painfully crushing silence, you waited. You waited for him to hear you, to come for you. You knew that the he could hear you breathing – but you would never hear him, not unless he let you. No – you were to die right here, standing in the middle of some godforsaken forest, killed by a heartless monster.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Third-Person POV*  
The man glanced again at the photo. The woman he was hunting was very beautiful, but he looked past that. He looked for tell-tale signs that the woman in front of him was her.   
Creed shoved the photo away, sneering at the woman, though her back was turned and her eyes closed. He crept forward, nearing her without a breath of sound. When he could reach out to touch her, he began circling around to her front. Yes, she was definitely the woman from the photo. He decided with a smirk that it was time for her to realize how close she was to death – he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
When her eyes opened, he was thrown off-balance for as second. They were a startling (e/c), and cut through him like pieces of a broken mirror. He was known for his hard-headed nature, especially his ability to kill heartlessly. But this woman…she was different. It struck him as odd, to feel emotion rise to the surface in side of him. He knew what he had to do, though – he had been told specifically to “eliminate her”.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Reader’s POV*  
The man before you was tall and rugged, nothing close to what you had expected. A murderous man shouldn’t look the part, should he? Don’t they wear suits and clean clothes, and try their hardest to blend into society?  
The look on his face was very different as well, you noticed. He didn’t seem to be going in for the kill, but rather something very different - a desire that stirred your very soul, mixing it into his own and planting seeds of your own desire deep within you. Nervous energy was coming off of him in waves, and you suspected that he was, in fact, not Victor Creed at all.  
“Sabretooth?” you asked, not trusting your voice to say any more. He stepped closer, moving his hand to your cheek. You froze, eyes widening in fear.  
“Yes, little one?” he answered, his breath hitting your face and sending shivers everyone at once. Fear gripped your entire body, spasming itself throughout your body. He was going to kill you. Never had someone been left alive by Sabretooth, especially when you had done something as horrible as you had.   
“Why aren’t I dead yet?” you managed, choking out the words. He seemed surprised, but his ruggedly handsome features uplifted into a kind smile.   
“Because you intrigue me – for now, that is all you need to save yourself from me. Why is it that your eyes are fierce, though you know of my intentions?”  
You took a deep breath and tried to take a step back, but his hands gripped your upper arms painfully, holding you close to him. Too close.  
Creed moved even closer to you, and you wondered how it was possible when he had already overwhelmed you with his presence in every way. But when you felt his warm lips on your chapped ones, everything melted away. Stiffening at first, you tried to pull away again, only to be crushed against his broad chest. His lips became hungrier, feeding off of your own as if his life required it.   
When Creed pulled away, you were breathless and confused. You had never heard of this part of Creed’s killings – he was heartless, not loving. But still, as he had before mentioned, it intrigued you. Some part of you wanted nothing more than to explore this, explore him, and figure out why he was a killer, a murderer. And that part of you, at the moment, was in control.  
You brought your arms around his neck and pulled him down to you, locking your lips with his. Your lips moved in tandem for some time, breaking for air only when absolutely necessary. Then you felt a change – you no longer felt threatened or afraid of this man. He hands grasped your hips, holding your body to his. He was quite a bit taller than you, but not so tall that the height difference was uncomfortable.   
This time when you broke away, you rested your forehead against his carefully, so as to not provoke him to carry out his lethal deed.  
“You need not be afraid, little one,” he spoke quietly again in his rasping voice. “I will let you go, if you give me something in return.”   
“What do you want, Sabretooth?” you questioned, fearful of the answer. But it was not what you fear when it came – it was neither torture nor punishment.  
“I want you.”  
You froze, stuck between pushing him away in disgust and begging to be killed; and pulling him into another kiss, continuing until you had given yourself to him completely. You knew he was dangerous and could kill you at any second, but still you argued with yourself. Creed was patient while you did so, doing nothing but watching your face for some kind of reaction. Finally, you made your decision.


	2. A Most Unusual Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader decision is made - now to seal the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two - on the same day. Hopefully part three is up after. I feel that this really makes sense, having this chapter separate from the next. Next will be the flash forward scenes..
> 
> Enjoy!

Reaching up, you took his face in your hands.   
“Are you saying that for one night with you, I will be freed of all punishment for the crime I don’t remember committing?” you looked deep into his eyes, searching for the hidden truth that would ensure your safety.   
“Yes,” Creed stated simply, planting a rough kiss on your lips and leaving you breathless. “You’ve caught my fancy, little one, and I’ve decided that all I want is a bit of fun – no killing involved.”   
“Deal,” you said, trying to act strong when truly, your knees were going weak with the anticipation of what was to come. Pulling away and shrugging off his giant coat, he laid it on the ground and motioned you towards it. He seemed hungry, almost, but also truthful – you sensed that he would hurt you too badly.   
Slowly, you walked towards the coat-turned-blanket and sat down, feeling the hard ground beneath you. You looked up at the man above you, biting your lip in nervousness and fear. He crouched in front of you, able to sense your hesitation.  
“I can always kill you,” he said with a smile. “But I do believe that we both prefer this, don’t we?” He knelt, pushing you onto your back and covering your body with his. Your heart raced – you were going to live.¬ As the thought struck you, spreading hope, you looked up into the face of Victor Creed. His fangs were bared, and you almost wished that he would use them on you, harsh but gentle.  
“Y-yes,” you managed to sputter out, his heat searing through your body. Sensing your nervousness, he nuzzled into your neck and made cat-like sounds. Slowly, you were able to bring down your fear – but calm was not the feeling that surrounded you. The fear in your body was replaced with a insatiable need for this wild man, and you pushed him off of your neck.  
“I need you…” you whispered, passion lacing your words. His eyes grew dark, the colour almost disappearing behind his dilated pupils. He bared his teeth in a rough smile, slowly reaching for your lips with his.   
He attacked you with his mouth, and you responded in kind. Teeth and tongue clashed and fought for dominance over the other, even though Victor would undoubtedly win.   
You became hyper-aware of his body pressing into you: his strong chest against your breasts; his hands roaming their way down your sides; and his crotch pressing into your thigh. You face heated up, but you were able to hide it as Victor’s mouth rove to your throat. He bit and suckled at the column of your neck, sending bursts of pain and pleasure down your spine to settle with your growing wetness.   
“Victor…” you moaned, causing him to grind into you and cease his other motions. You could hear his breath getting heavier, and you began to pull at his shirt. He ripped it off, baring his chest to you. Pulling you up by your sides, he concentrated to carefully pull your shirt over your head.   
“Stand up,” you ordered, your voice firmer than before, drawing a deep chuckle from Victor.  
“As you wish.” He stood, and your hands went to his belt and soon both of you were bared naked to the forest around you. He laid you back again, kneeling and setting your legs roughly around his hips. Every atom of your being vibrated, and you could feel yourself beginning to drip onto the coat. Please, you thought. I need you now.  
With another kiss, he pushed into you quickly. Your body arched and you called out to the trees – he wasn’t small. Victor wasted no time, once he was completely inside you, to pull back out and fuck you hard and fast into the ground. Unable to think from the pleasure spiking through you, Victor wrapped your legs tighter around his hips and pulled you up.   
His next thrust hit deeper than the other, at a new spot that made you cry out and see stars. Within seconds, he was hitting that same spot with every thrust, and the tightening inside of you was stretching out towards breaking point. Victor’s thrusts then became erratic, but still as forceful – he was close. Reaching up to him, you moaned his name into his ear.   
“Please, take me…I need you now, Victor…”   
With a roar and one final thrust, he came inside you as you squeezed around him. The force of your orgasm had you reeling – the only thing you were aware of was the utter bliss that surrounded yourself and Victor. He was muttering to you as you came down from your natural high, but it was too quiet for you to make out. Instead, you pressed gentle kisses to his neck and face, feeling him slip out of you. For a few moments, you lay curled in his arms, his coat draped around the two of you.   
All too soon, you were standing and pulled your clothes back on. Victor stopped you at times, pressing gently rough kisses to your lips. When you were both set right, you stood for a moment in each other’s arms.   
“I will come back for you, if I ever can,” Victor said, smiling mischievously down at you. You smiled back.  
“And I’ll be waiting for you. But don’t be too long.” You shared one last passionate kiss before pulling away from each other and reluctantly parting ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!


	3. A Child of Cirumstance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Part Three. Mwa-haha! 
> 
> Enjoy!

*SIX MONTHS LATER*  
The pain in your feet and ankles had been the first sign, but you had ignored it. The house you had built was small, but in the right place, even if it had made your body ache to build it.   
The second sign had been your time of the month. It took you three months to realize you had missed it, and by then it was too late. You had no way of getting anywhere in time to have an abortion.   
The child you bore was undoubtedly Victor’s, and every day you hoped and prayed for his return to you, to his child. But it had been six months since that night, and still he had not shown.   
You had built the house in the same clearing as that night. It was both secreted away that no one else would find you, but also significant enough for Victor to find you.   
Your belly had grown quite a bit recently, and you took to sitting at your table and staring out the window. Winter was coming now, and the house had just been finished in time, it would seem. But the winter would be cold and lonely, until your child came.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*3 YEARS LATER*  
Victor Creed had found himself homeless – and alone. It had been the busiest time, as Magneto and the Brotherhood planned world domination. But after so long battling with the X-Men, Magneto had fallen, and the Brotherhood had dispersed. Victor now found himself wondering back to the clearing; to the beautiful woman he had hunted and fallen for.   
As he walked through the trees, he smelled smoke rising from a fire. It was early spring, but there was still a chill to the air. Slowly, he made his way forward, only to see a house occupying the clearing.   
It can’t be her, he thought, creeping forward. Victor stepped up to the door and raised his hand, poised to knock. But he heard two voices from inside; a child, and the woman he was searching for. His heart surged forward, and his knuckles rapped sharply on the door. The voices silenced.   
The door flew open, and Victor received the most beautiful view. Your hair had been pulled back from your face, and an apron tied around your waist. Your face was flushed from cooking all day, but that didn’t stop the giant hug he gave you, lifting you off your feet as you jumped to hug him back.   
Setting you down, Victor kissed you as softly as he could, his memories going back to that night.   
“Mama?”  
The child spoke from the table, hiding behind the back of the chair. You smiled at the small boy, reassuring him that he could come closer. He did, running to hide from Victor behind your apron.  
For a moment, Victor looked puzzlingly at the boy, but realization soon crossed his hard features.   
“He’s mine,” Victor breathed, kneeling down to bring himself eye-level with his son.  
“Yes, he is. And you have some explaining to do,” you said, sitting down on the floor across from him and bringing your son around to sit in your lap.   
“This is your father,” you whispered in the small boy’s ear. You felt him tense, but soon he stood. Victor sat cross-legged, closing the door.  
“What is your name, son?” He said, smiling reproachfully. The boy looked frightened, but shuffled a few steps closer.  
“James.” He spoke quietly, but his voice was strong. “James Howlett is my name.”  
“Isn’t he beautiful?” you spoke, smiling lovingly at the two of them. “I’ve been waiting for you to return to me, Victor. And now that you have, will you stay with us?” You were hopeful, but you dreaded that his answer may be negative.  
“Daddy?” Victor looked down at his son, a range of emotion passing through his eyes – surprise, fear, and love.   
“Yes, James?”   
“Please don’t leave us. Mama has been talking about you forever, and I really want you to stay.” James spoke shyly, ducking his head.   
“Well, I’m not leaving my son and his mother alone in the middle of the woods, no matter how good a fighter you claim to be,” he looked at you pointedly, making you blush. You felt relieved.  
“Then it’s settled, my love.” You pulled Victor close, looking up into his eyes. “As long as you are here, we too, shall remain. I feel much safer now.”  
Victor laughed. “Then we may need to build onto this house. Make it bigger, more suitable for a family.”   
You knew then that everything would be alright, for yourself and for your son. Your lover was home, and he was going to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! I hope that it was up to the standard that it was wanted at! 
> 
>  
> 
> I do requests like this one, if any of you want. Just comment with a prompt. 
> 
> (Also, this is my first with Sabretooth, so I am positive I could figure out any pairing now!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment below with a prompt and some details and I'll write you a fic!


End file.
